The Strongest Crisis
by Tall n' handsome
Summary: When Tabuu invades the smash mansion with a new enemy and absorb Master and Crazy Hand, no one could stop them. What will become of the smashers and the tournament? Shulk foresaw seven people and has never seen them before. Who are they? Will they succeed or will they all die? Find out in this action packed Subspace Emissary 2. Dramatic and a little gore. T for Language.
1. Hell came fast

**I do not own SSB and I have nothing to do with the makers.**

RING! RING! A giant alarm woke all of the smashers, which was strange. The only time that the alarm was used was for special occasions and announcements. The smashers groggily got out of bed and prepared to head to the auditorium, an old addition to the smash mansion. As everyone filled up the empty chairs, Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated up on the stage. The only one to be eager about the rude awakening was Kirby and Pikachu.

"Greetings ladies and gentle men! And the not so gentle men." Crazy Hand shout out. Master Hand shushed Crazy Hand with a move of his finger. Many smashers were not amused with Crazy Hand.

Master Hand cleared his throat. "Now everyone. I have a special announcement!" Master Hand boomed. " As you all kno-, what is it Shulk?" Shulk had his hand raised.

"Couldn't this announcement have waited for a while? It's 6:17 in the morning." Shulk Crankily said. Many smashers nodded in agreement.

"6:17? Crazy, what time is it?" Crazy hand pointed to Sheik. "Hey, what time is it?" Sheik looked down. "It's 6:18."

Master Hand looked at Crazy, irritated. "CRAZY! I told you to ring the bell at 11:00!" Master hand yelled. "I just got really anxious and wanted to ring it sooo bad! Besides, how did you not notice that it was this early? There's a clock in our office!" Crazy hand waved to Master hand while Master hand got even more irritated.

"Well everyone. I sincerely apologize for Crazy's mistake," Master hand put a lot of spite into those last two words. "But since you all are already here, let's get started anyway. As you all kno-," "WHERE IS SAMUS AND LUCINA?" Crazy blurted out. Master hand would have been angry, if not for Crazy being right. "Where IS Samus and Lucina?" Master asked. Marth said that he saw them both go into Samus' ship last night and they flew off somewhere.  
Crazy Hand gladly volunteered to seek them out and Master hand said no a little too quickly.

"I will inform those two the next time I see them. Now, let's get down to business. As you all kno-," Lucina and Samus both came and exploded through the door, ( **Not Literally** ), and slammed them shut. "Find Something to bolt the doors!" Samus shouted with her suit all busted up. Only her leg and arm pieces remained. Captain Falcon, without thinking, jumped up and grabbed the conveniently placed wood in the corner and stuck them in the door hold.

"Lucina, Samus, what's going on?!" Master hand yelled. "He's, ungh, back! And has a, urg, friend!" Samus struggled against the door. "What? Wh-," BANG! CRASH! Master hand was interrupted for the last time this morning. There was a terrible ripping noise and the entire 13 floors above the smashers ripped off the mansion completely. The door was bust through as well sending Lucina, Samus, and Captain Falcon to the floor. Primids started to invade the auditorium. Ike sprung into action and drew his blade, defending Samus, Lucina, and Falcon as they recovered from the ground. He slashed three Primids into darkness as Mario, Mr. Game and Watch, and Shulk took by his side. They fought through the enemies flooding the doors when the rest of the smashers except Wario, who was somehow asleep in his chair. A Feyesh came through and shot a beam that nastily wounded Mega Man. The Primids managed to destroy the entire wall that was once an entrance.

Master Hand and Crazy looked up to see the two beings who were causing all this destruction. Master hand was speechless as he saw Tabuu along with another being in front of him. "Tabuu!" Master hand shouted. Crazy looked the most confused. "Who's this, bro? He looks like one of those not-so-gentle-men that I was talking about." Tabuu looked at Master and Crazy, then at the smashers who were fighting hard. He saw Wario sleeping and decided to once again, demonstrate his power. He pointed his hand at Wario and started to slowly lift him up into the air. Wario woke up to this and started freaking out.

"No!" Screamed Master hand. The dark figure pointed his fing at Master and Crazy hand and they were imprisoned in balls of electricity. Luigi ran after Wario, who was about six feet off the ground now. Luigi jumped and caught Wario's leg, pulling him down to the ground. The Dark figure aimed his hand towards Luigi and sent him rocketing towards the ground, where the smashers were fighting. Dark Pit was sent flying into a wall and cursed as he flew back to the center of battle. Once Tabuu had finally lifted Wario at least twenty feet off the ground, he shot an arrow like beam through Wario, and turned him into a trophy.

The trophy flew to the ground and was picked back up by Tabuu. The dark figure pulled Master and Crazy hand towards it. Master and Crazy struggled against the insane pull against them. "Crazy, you must resist!" Master hand groaned. Dark Pit, Pit, Palutena, and Duck hunt(duo) disbanded from the fight to help Master and Crazy hand. "Pit, Go help Crazy while I try to distract the dark one! Um, Duck Hunt? Could you help me distract that thing?" Palutena almost screamed. Duck Hunt nodded it's head while Pit flew towards Crazy. Palutena looked back at Dark Pit, who glared back. She didn't even try. "Heavenly Light!" Palutena mumbled. A light shined through the heavens and onto the black creature. It loosened it's grip and looked towards Palutena. It would've attacked, but Duck Hunt slung a measly frisbe at the figure and bullets out of nowhere shot the dark figure. It completley loosened it's grip and lifted Duck Hunt into the air and turned them into a trophy with an arrow beam. Tabuu collected it and didn't notice that Crazy Hand was free.

"Hey! Thanks guys for freeing me! But we gotta save my bro!" Crazy Hand enthusiastically said. He went and attacked Master Hand's barrier and it broke into shards. Master Hand Thanked Crazy and flew towards Tabuu, attacking him as hard as he could. It was a futile effort and Tabuu summoned a shield and imprisoned Master Hand again. "ELWIND!" Female Robin shot it towards Master Hand and destroyed the barrier. Kirby sucked Master Hand closer to him so the dark figure couldn't get to him. Crazy Hand and Master Hand kept their distance from Tabuu and the dark figure.

"Everyone! We have to get out of here! NOW!" Master Hand snapped his fingers and a portal appeared. Tabuu Pulled Master and Crazy hand back towards him. Kirby started sucking the back when he too was hit by an arrow beam. Tabuu collected the trophy and finally had Master and Crazy hand. The black creature smiled an awful smile and began to do the unthinkable. Light and dark arrows started flying towards it and Pit and Dark Pit were turned into trophies. Tabuu collected them and Palutena as well. She foolishly tried to challenge him herself. The rest of the smasher ran towards the portal. It was really far away. Why did the auditorium have to be so damn big? Fox and Falco saw what the Dark figure was doing to the two hands and came up with a plan. Falco jumped into the air and Fox jumped off of his shoulders. Falco used his UP SPECIAL and shot towards Fox. Fox jumped off of Falco again and was heading straight for Tabuu. Fox swung his left foot down on top of Tabuu and managed to actually hit Tabuu, but with no effect. Tabuu, more pissed off than ever, decided to show Fox what power is. He grabbed Fox by his leg and swung him towards the ground with lightning speed. Fox hit the ground with more strength than a Nuke and slightly bounced off the ground and left a slight crater. Tabuu came crashing down, fist into Fox's chest as Tabuu shot a beam and turned him into a trophy. He floated back up towards the figure and watched as the remaining smashers flee towards the portal. Sonic and Sheik were the only ones to make it inside the portal.

The Dark Figure absorbed Master hand and Crazy hand and became something even more terrifying than Tabuu. It was Long and dark power engulfed a large ball of mixed color called the Master Core. It roared a deafening roar and words could be heard.

"I AM UUBE(Yoo-Bii) AND WILL BRING THE DESTRUCTION TO THE UNIVERSE! FEAR ME AND TABUU!" Shulk reached the portal, but the portal closed because Master hand wasn't there to keep it open. The remaining smashers crowded around each other, scared, hurt, tired, and crestfallen.

"What are we gonna do-a now?!" Mario shouted.

"We keep fighting!" yelled Ike. He had a large red stain on his leg.

"I can't keep up any longer!" Mega Man cried.

"I won't let it end like this!" Samus fussed, staying close to Pikachu. Ever since last season, the two had grown really close.

Female Robin was throwing up in a corner. "Guys, I don't feel so good..."

King Dedede frowned. He, Ness, and Luigi ran from the group and tried to keep fighting. They were turned into trophies and collected. Mario stupidly ran forward after seeing his brother transformed into a trophy and shared his fate. They were all collected.

Link and Toon Link stayed close to each other while Link kept an eye on Zelda. If anything happened to her...( **A/N I will have translations for all smashers that don't speak English, but not right now.** )

Lucina was leaning on her sword; her chest soaked in blood. "Shit. How could I get wounded this badly?" She wondered out loud.

Greninja was uninjured, but looked tired out.

Charizard and Jigglypuff were turned into trophies.

was still fighting; helping as many wounded as he can. Falco was also helping him.

Little Mac was Gravely wounded. He had a wooden stick in his chest from the door and needed assistance.

"Guys, my head hurts, I'm having a vision!" Shulk shouted. Everyone turned towards him, relying on him for support. Three beams unexpectedly came from the sky and turned Greninja, Samus(zero suit), and Ike into trophies. Before they were collected by Tabuu, Toon Link jumped up and tapped Ike's trophy, turning him back into his original self. Samus and Greninja were collected.

"Hurry Shulk!" Screamed Marth, who had no injuries.

The Primids were getting closer and there was no sign of or Falco. Bowser ran forward and kept the enemies at bay. Three big Primids came inside and Ganondorf ran forward to fight. If they would lose, they would rather die than become trophies. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong also went to fight. To what good would sitting around crying do? Lucario was turned into a trophy moments later. Tabuu enjoyed toying with them.

Shulk saw seven people that he'd never seen before riding in a limo. They didn't seem to know each other either. On the limo was the smash brothers logo. Could they be DLC newcomers? Was their actually a chance? When they arrived, they saw nothing but wreckage and rubble. Two wounded smashers would approach them...

"ENOUGH TOYING WITH ALL OF YOU! NOW YOU WILL BE OURS!" Uube screeched. Shulk woke up again to find eleven smashers around him. Lucina, Ike, Pikachu, Link, Toon Link, Bowser, Diddy Kong, Zelda, (F)Robin, (M)Robin, and Captain F. "Guys!" Shulk alarmed.

A yellow ball of light and electricity formed into Uube's hand. "WITH THIS, YOU WILL," Uube sped towards the ground and slammed his fist into the floor and engulfed them all. "MELT!" Uube said. As Shulk and the others felt the warmth of the blast and started to become trophies, Shulk told everyone one last thing. "7 more people will come! This won't be the last of us! We're in this together!" Shulk screamed.

Every living thing within a hundred mile radius was turned into a trophy. "DON' FORGET!" Shulk yelled at the top of his lungs. They never did.

* * *

 **Whew, that was long. I just want to ask that you forgive me for not being descriptive enough. It would've been more, but I was afraid of putting too much in one chapter, especially the first one. I tried to include all of the characters and if there is anyone who I should include (Like Wii Fit Trainer or Yoshi) please let me know in the comments. This has been the first story that I have ever made and I'm kind of a rookie. All feedback is welcome and I appreciate your opinions. Oh, and I could also use some ships. Ships are good. Until next time everyone!**

 **that is if anyone is reading.**


	2. The Seven Newcomers

**I do not own SSB4 and have nothing to do with the makers. I also would like to apologize in advance. This is a very very very VERY late update. I'll try to avoid this in the sorry though. I was busy testing for like the past month or two.** This **writer does own his ideas, so go get your own!**

* * *

4 days pass and finally a limo screeched up to the mansion. The ride took hours, from the smashers going through a portal, to a train, and now a limo. They were ready. So ready that they were almost disappointed when they showed up. They were more shocked than tired. The driver passed out their luggage and drove off without a word. The seven stood towards the mansion; waited for something to happen. Nothing happened.

"..."

"Something's wrong." One of them said. "Last season, the sky wasn't purple, the mansion wasn't destroyed and there wasn't a fortress over there." He pointed out in the distance to the dark fortress.

"Well, looks like they've got a new fashion sense or something. But you're right, this is different." Another one said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"This sucks ass." Kamui said. ( **OR Corrin. Whichever you wanna call her.** )

Kamui couldn't have said it better. Because the windows on the limo were overly tinted and you couldn't see a thing, none of the newcomers expected this. It was really dark out. The sun couldn't shine through the darkness and it was dim, until the sun went down. Then it really got dark.

"We need to find somewhere to stay until we can find out what's going on." The smasher said again. "Save the introductions for later. We can all talk once we're settled in."

One used his PK Fire to light one of the idle pieces of wood on the ground and used it as a torch. No one said anything on their trip and they just walked through the street. The silence was colder than ice and it was time to stop. Some of them were tired of carrying their things and decided to rest. Two of the smashers pulled up some destroyed pieces of wall and propped it up on a large rock. They found a log and also pulled that up. The one that lit the first fire threw the torch in the middle of all the other wood and fire spread faster than one who could snap their fingers. They all sat down.

"So, anyone who wants to say anything?" Someone said.

"..."

"My name is Kamui." Kamui said.

"My name is Lucas. I was here last season, but this time, I got a late invitation." Lucas said.

"People call me Bayonetta. I'm an Umbra Witch." Bayonetta stood up and sat back down.

"I am Roy! I was in Super Smash Bros. Melee!" Roy said, clearly excited to be back.

"The name's Ryu. I'm from Street Fighter." Ryu said.

"..."

"I'm Cloud. Best not to underestimate me." He said subtly.

"What about you? Who're you?" Kamui said and pointed to the psychic pokemon.

"..."

Roy sighed. "This is Mewtwo. He was always this quiet. He speaks with telekenisis." Mewtwo's voice popped into his head.

"It's telepathy!" Echoed Mewtwo's irritated words.

Roy shrugged. "It's telepathy, or whatever…" Silence fell over the smashers. Except for a small grumble. Lucas looked at Roy.

"Soooooo...anyone bring anything to eat? I kinda forgot." Roy looked at Ryu, Ryu looked at Lucas, Lucas looked at Kamui, Kamui looked at Cloud, Cloud looked at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo seemed to be meditating. Kamui sighed. She walked behind a building and came back with a purple looking mushroom with a smile on her face. She dropped it in Roy's lap and sat down.

"Is it okay to eat this? This mushroom loo-" "Are you gonna eat it or not?" Kamui interrupted. There was another grumble.

Lucas shook his head. (How did she know it was a poison mushroom?) he thought. "I really wouldn't eat that if I were you." She glared at Lucas.

"Pretend that it's covered in gravy or something." Kamui smiled back at Roy. "Why don't you try it first? Should be great with gravy." Roy shoved the purple mushroom into Kamui's lap. A look of horror fell onto her face. Lucas hid his smile.

"Uhh...umm...I'm...not...really that hungry." Roy looked at her blankly, anxious. Bayonetta said she had some things to take care of and jumped on top of a building.

"No turning back now!" Lucas called over. Kamui looked back at Lucas again. This time with a look of trouble more than anger. She begged Lucas for help through her eyes and Roy patiently waited, legs crossed. Lucas sighed. He walked over, grabbed the purple mushroom, spun it on one finger, and flicked it into the fire. It started to weaken and then smashed under the heat. Roy looked broken, as if that was his last life line.

"What the hell Lucas!? I wanted to see if it tasted good or not!" Roy steamed. Lucas walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

"It was a poison mushroom, Roy." He looked confused.

"What is a poi-ooooohhhhhhh. Now I remember. Thanks Lucas. Wait a minute…" Roy turned around to look at Kamui, who was getting off of the ground. She looked back at Roy and Roy pulled his sword from its sheath.

"I'LL CHOP YOU INTO CONFETTI!" Roy had blazing flames around him, (From the fire), standing above Kamui, sword in the air. "Hey, Roy! Ryu called.

"What's that?" Ryu pointed behind him. There was a lone Primid stumbling along the broken sidewalk. It was walking in a different direction. Lucas's eyes widened. This meant that Tabuu was back, and judging on the way they had destroyed everything, they're much stronger now.

"Huh? What's that?" Kamui asked.

"I-I-It's a Pr-Primid! This is bad! Really REALLY BAD!" The Primid turned and saw the smashers and started stumbling to them.

Ryu threw a hadouken; it crashed into the Primid and it turned into dark particles that vanished into thin air.

"Lucas. That wasn't that bad. What do you mean about it being really bad?" Ryu folded his arms.

"Guys, it's getting late. It's 10:47. We should get some rest and then Lucas can tell us about what's going on in the morning." Cloud said.

"Agreed." They all said in unison.

* * *

WAS IT A DREAM?

Lucas was wondering around an empty parking lot. It didn't surprise him. He had seen cars before. He wondered around the old and empty lot. The patter of his footsteps was echoed, as if he were stuck in a metal bowl. The sky was a bright and cloudy blue. All worries away, Lucas kept walking and walking and walking. His eyes lit up with surprise, wonder, and happiness when he found his friend, Ness who was turned around.

"Ness?! Ness! It's me, Lucas!" He called out, but Ness didn't turn. He enthusiastically ran up to his friend and stopped when they were within arms reach.

"Hey Ness? You alright buddy?" Lucas put a hand on Ness' shoulder and turned him around. Ness' face was nothing but a red shadow. Lucas stumbled back.

"DIE"

A giant black figure came and attacked him. He fought back, giving him all that he could. Lucas died. As Lucas thought he was fading away, it happened. It all happened again. He had to face the figure in front of him. It infuriated Lucas that such a thing would pose as Ness. The bitter loneliness ached in Lucas' chest. He had missed Ness and all of his other friends. Toon link, Fox, Sonic, Mario, and even Pokemon Trainer-( **AKA Red, but he wasn't invited back this year. We won't be seeing him.** ). He had no idea what was going on. But now he couldn't wake up. He had to face dying over and over because he was never strong enough. He was always the weakest. Lucas stepped forward and grabbed the figure's shoulder...

WAS IT A DREAM?

...

* * *

The smashers slept, except for Bayonetta who was nowhere to be found. Cloud woke up first and checked the time. The watch that the chauffeur was ordered to give him read 9:43. He looked up at the sky and it was only slightly brighter than when they arrived. The dark purple of the sky looked like molasses; thick and mucky. He went and woke Ryu because he was the closest.

"Hey. Ryu…" He shook Ryu. Ryu jumped up and threw a fist, in which Cloud swiftly dodged staring blankly at Ryu.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Cloud. Gotta stay on my toes with those monsters running around." Ryu scratched the back of his head. Cloud ignored Ryu and walked over to Lucas who already seemed to be awake. "G-good morning Cloud. I couldn't really sleep, so…" Lucas trailed off. Mewtwo was levitating off the ground as he watched Cloud. The sky was depressing. Cloud woke Kamui up and she said that she had some female business to attend to. She promised to be back within 2 hours. (*Scoff*) women. Bayonetta was still nowhere to be found. Roy was snuggled in like a baby. He snored softly and deeply. His red hair laid gently on the ground. Cloud shook Roy.

"Roy, wakey wakey." Roy was still soundly sleep, His mouth was full of drool. Cloud shook him once more. Nothing. He opened Roy's eyelid. It stared straight out into the sky. Cloud sighed. He shook Roy and called his name again. Nothing. He punched Roy in the stomach. Roy woke with a jolt and started coughing a little bit. He held onto his chest.

"Well good morning Roy. Did you sleep well?" Cloud said. Roy ignored Cloud. Cloud shrugged it off. "Your first impression doesn't have to be an asshole." Roy mumbled. He wiped the drool off his face.

* * *

3 Hours later

* * *

Kamui finally returned. The other smashers weren't doing much. Lucas and Roy were chatting, Bayonetta was god knows where doing whatever. Mewtwo was meditating, Ryu was training and Cloud was off looking for food.

"Hey guys! I'm back." Kamui said. Lucas turned around.

"Where did you go? It's been a while." Lucas said, curiously.

Roy piped in. "Don't worry Lucas. She went to the bathroom to put on her make up and to get all dizzied up." Roy said in a feminine-like voice. Kamui ignored his stupid remark and walked over to Lucas.

"What does 'dizzied up' mean?"

"Nothing Lucas." Kamui coughed and looked at Roy. "Anyways, what's been going on around here?" Lucas looked down. Nothing. That's all. They still had no idea that everyone were trophies. Lucas' chest ached again. He missed Ness.

 _BANG!_

Everyone turned to the loud noise and immediately prepared themselves for battle. A swarm of enemies were heading in the direction of the smashers. ( **Insert headphones and listen to awesome fight music.** )

The smashers huddled up next to each other. Except for Mewtwo. Utter silence took over the field as the army finally stood less than 20 yards away. Roy stepped forward and the swarm charged. The five smashers ran in different directions and fought the swarm of enemies. Roy destroyed 6 Primids in one blow. He jumped over a giant Primid's attack and slashed it in the back of the neck. It turned into darkness as Roy fought more. Roy fought with a sword. He jumped off of a Primid's head and destroyed a Buckot. Roy destroyed three more Primids on his way down. He was fierce. A Puppit strotted up to Roy and slung at him with his claws. Roy blocked with his sword and dodged into the air. Another Puppit was waiting for him in the air. Roy barely dodged and destroyed the Puppit. The first Puppit roared and came for Roy from behind. It slashed at him. Roy didn't even need to turn around to block the Puppit. "You don't stand a chance." In a flash, the Puppit was in two. "PK FIRE!" A small flame shot pass Roy and hit a Glice and killed it. He looked over his shoulder to see Lucas fighting too. He nodded thanks to Lucas and fought harder.

Lucas smacked a Primid with a branch and the froze an area of Primids. One by one, he smashed the ice into pieces. A metal Primid walked in front of him. It swung and missed him. Lucas grabbed his branch and smacked the Metal Primid. It wasn't very effective. ( **Hehe...** ) Lucas low kicked it and brought his branch on top of him. The Metal Primid turned into darkness. Lucas jumped and shot a PK Fire at another Primid. He fought with magic and struck down many enemies. He was fearless. A Floow appeared. The trick was to keep attacking it. Lucas jumped up and attacked repeatedly. He threw magic and froze it. Then, he slung at it with his branch and broke it into pieces. He felt triumphant as he destroyed more and more Primids. As Luacs turned to fight more Primids, several other Primids flew over and by him. It was Ryu. He was sending them flying and hadn't even been touched yet. Lucas was encouraged by Ryu's effort. The sky went darker as the time flew by. Ryu, Kamui, Mewtwo, Roy, and Lucas were launching enemies everywhere.

 _Tic tic tic..._

It felt like time had stopped and was ripping at the seems. Space was metaphorically ripping apart.

And in an instant, it was all over. All the enemies were mercilessly defeated.

"Hey, what's going on? What just happened?" Kamui had a small cut on her forehead, hardly noticeable except for the thin strand of blood dripping out. "I don't know. I was just fighting when everything died in a second." Roy said. His blood stained a small portion of his clothing. He had been sliced by a Shaydas and hadn't noticed yet.

"Now kiddies. Playtime is over."

Bayonetta stepped out of the shadows and struck a small pose. Or maybe that's just how she stood. "Bayonetta!" Lucas yelled. "H-how did you do that?! It was amazing!"

"I can slow and manipulate time. It's called Witch Time. Now, enough of the chit chat. We should be going."

"Where are we going exactly?" asked Ryu. He didn't have a scratch on him. Bayonetta nodded towards the fortress.

"A better question is where the hell were you?" The winds blew and gray dust scattered as Kamui's question floated in the air. A squirming noise gathered everyone's attention. A Big Primid was wiggling on the ground. They crowded around it. Roy stabbed it through the chest. It turned into darkness and in it's place was...

Lucas took a step back, horrified. He fell onto his butt with his hands over his mouth. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! This could only mean..." Ryu looked at him. "Lucas what's wrong? What does this mean?" Lucas stood up.

The trophy was on it's base and shined brightly, despite the darkened sky. Mewtwo examined it closely.

"This could only mean that Tabuu is back. Who knows what he has up his sleeves this t-time." Lucas shuddered.

"Who said this guy has sleeves in the first place?" Roy joked. When Lucas didn't laugh, he patted him on the shoulder. "So, who's Tabuu?"

"I'll tell you on the way to that fortress. First we better free this guy." Lucas said. He stood up and walked over to it. On the nameplate of the trophy, it read...

* * *

 **Aaaaaand that's all for now. Again, real sowwy for the long wait. I don't know a lot about Fire Emblem characters, so any info you can give me about Roy, Kamui, Ike, Marth and so on will be pretty helpful. Looking up their history takes FOREVER! Also, if there was any problems with how the characters interacted with each other, please please please give me a heads up. Anyways, I think we're done here!**

 **Before I end this chapter, let's have a little question time.**

 **If you had 3 days to live, what 4 smashers would you party with and how would it go? Tell me. TELL ME! Here's how mine would go...  
**

* * *

 **Doctor: , I'm sorry to say this, but your awesomeness has overflowed through 3/4 of your body. In three days, you will con-bust from the inside and turn into cupcakes and sprinkles. If you have anything that you want to do before this time, I suggest that you do it now.**

 **Me: *pulls out a Samsung Galaxy S 6 and dials Roy's number.* "Yeah, it's me. I'm gonna die soon. 3 days. Mmhmm. Wanna party for the universe? Yeah. I hear you there. Mmhmm. Mhmm. Uh-uh. Yeah. Meet me at nine." *Hangs up phone. Dials Samus' number, then M!Robin, and finally Ike.* "Don't worry Doc, I got it covered.**

 **So basically the first day, Ike breaks M!Robin's arm in a wrestling match, Samus, that asshole didn't even show up, and Roy accidentally drank some hard liquor and drunk himself silly. The second day, Robin is in no mood to do anything fun, Roy has the longest hangover ever, Samus still hasn't come, Ike and I participate in Mario Kart. Ike nearly dies and has to go to the hospital from falling into a lava pit. I get 6th place and a participation medal. Roy accidentally drinks some hardcore beer. *sigh*. The third day, Roy wakes up in a car wash with only a shirt and underwear and swears to never drink again, Robin tries to go bowling, but can't, I beat Robin in bowling. Ike get's back from the hospital at 3:40, but can't move any of his limbs, I have to pick Ike up from the hospital and Roy falls asleep on the couch.**

 **6:30.**

 **Me: "Ahem, these past three days were some of the worst days of my life. I hope you all die lonely deaths."  
BOOM. There are rainbow colored cupcakes and sprinkles everywhere.  
Roy: "Well, anyone wanna play Mario Kart?"**

 **Samus walks in. "Hey guys, I'm here...What's with the cupcakes?"  
**

* * *

 **Don't forget, all feedback is necessary and appreciated.**


	3. A Newer Newcomer

**Hello everyone. How've you been? It's been a while. Now that schools finally out, I can work on this. I know that one of the categories on this story is romance. Don't worry, that's reserved for when some more trophies are found. Alright, I've stalled for long enough. Also, this might focus a bit more on Roy at some parts. Let's get to the story. Sorry...**

* * *

"Mega Man"

The silver letters were engraved on the bottom of the golden base.

The light shined on the glorious trophy.

Lucas tapped the trophy quickly and the base escalated. It erupted in light, surprisingly, and in a flash, the trophy, **ahem** , the smasher was live again. Mega Man fell to the ground and stood up. Clear as day, he looked around breathlessly at the sight.

A trapped soul becomes free. Tabuu loses more control with every trophy.

"Hey, M-Mega Man, are you ok?" Mega Man focused on Lucas' eyes. They sparked with worry in the darkness. Or brightness. Not sure which it is at this point.

"Who're you? Where's Tabuu?" Mega Man gasped.

"My name is Lucas...We're some D.L.C. characters. We want to know what's going on and what happened to you. Where is Master Hand and Crazy hand?"

Kamui mockingly smirked. "Who's Master Hand and Crazy Hand? Sounds like a bunch of mascots for kids." "Don't you remember the invitations? They had a small picture of them.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Lucas waved,"but first, we ne-"

A yellow beam-like-arrow flew beside Lucas' head.

A metal Primid was holding a strange type of gun.

Immediately, Mega Man fired back at it. The Primid had no intent to stop shooting, eventually hit Kamui with one of the arrows. Instantaneously, she was turned into a trophy. Mega Man ran to him and uppercutted it. He slide kicked it before blasting it away. He destroyed the Metal Primid. The strange gun fell to the ground and Mega Man took it's power. He now had the power to turn things into trophys.

Lucas ran up to Kamui. An inanimate trophy with a passionate soul. Lucas tapped the trophy quickly and the base escalated. It erupted in light, surprisingly, and in a flash, the smasher was live again.

Kamui gasped. She fell to the ground and quickly got up.

"What just *wheeze* happened?" Kamui said. Roy shook his head. "You got turned into a life-size trophy. Despite the horror behind it, you actually looked pretty cool."

"Hey guys. I wanna tell you exactly what happened. If you care to listen." Mega Man said. Bayonetta turned toward him. "Just a minute, little one. I do remember another one around. Cloud, was it?"

Ryu spoke next,"I remember him saying that he was going to look for some food. That was about an hour ago." Ryu walked off to go find Cloud. Everyone else walked back toward camp. They found a Primid every here and there on their way back. Roy tried communicating with one, but it punched him in the throat. Bayonetta didn't even waste a bullet. Kamui walked silently.

"Man, I can't wait until we find Master Hand. He always has something cool planned." Mega Man eyed Roy.

"Roy, Master Hand and Crazy Hand are both dead. I saw Uube, a fowl creature, absorb the both of them. I do miss them." Mega Man sighed.

"Wow. That sucks a lot. I remember when Master Hand scolded Mewtwo because he slung Crazy Hand like a ragdoll. That was frickin' hilarious. It's too bad that they're gone though." Roy sounded awfully sad at that point while Mewtwo glared at Roy. After 5 minutes...

"Hey Kamui, you've been pretty quiet for a while. What's on your mind?" Roy asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Roy. I was just...thinking...It's nothing really." Kamui held her head down a little bit. She started to walk away from him, but he pulled her in for a hug.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but I hope this might make you feel better at all. Being sad and worrisome isn't a good look on you. There's no need to keep your problems on the inside. Whenever you want to talk about it, you can come to me. But for now, cheer up."

"Can I talk to you right now, in private?" Kamui asked, not letting go of Roy.

"Sure thing. Well, that was actually a lot quicker than I thought. Marth always told me that I have unmatchable charm." Roy said with a smile. They walked off behind a building.

"What are you two doing?" Mega Man wearily looked at them walking off.

"Umm, er-I, uh- we were just...uh..." Kamui stumbled.

"You know what? I don't wanna know. Just catch up." Mega Man said.

"I'm just fixing problems! Don't worry, it isn't whatever you're thinking right now. I wouldn't do that. Well, all depends on the situation, like if I was,-"

"Your making it worse Roy!" Mega Man called back.

"Soooo, uh...Let's get started shall we?

* * *

Kamui sat next to Roy on a bench that managed to stay in tact.

"You see Roy, I don't exactly think that I should be here. As in I shouldn't attend the smash tournament. I'm not cut out for this."

"I don't understand. I've seen you fight, of course you should be here. You've got a lot of potential."

"What I mean is I have a twin named Corrin. He's the one who got the invitation. Master Hand mentioned both of our names in it, so neither one of us knew who would go. Corrin thought that he would be abandoning me if he left, yet I didn't think that it was right of me to come. We had a duel and, well, Corrin won. He still let me come instead of him. I know that I shouldn't be here. I don't think I have the will power to get through this. Corrin always was really strong. Strong where I was weak and even stronger where I was strong. What I'm trying to say is that if what Lucas said is true, about T-Tabuu coming back and having to save the world, I feel that I'm not strong enough to last. If everyone are trophies, including the veteran's, then how could someone like me be able to stop it? Maybe I'm just being ridiculous..." Kamui started to cry a little bit.

"Kamui, I-I didn't know. You can fight this. I haven't known you for very long, but in these couple days ( **When I was writing, in the previous chapter, I accidentally skipped a day, so I decided to just roll with it. There was another day that I forgot to tell you about. They were just goofing off anyway, so...** ) that I've known you, I have started to get to know your personality. You're strong and confident. Beautiful and bold. Tabuu is probably really strong, but with all of our determination and will power, we can become stronger. We can crush this."

"..."

"Back at melee, I had a friend. His name was Young Link. We were both new at that point, but I was the one who was really nervous. After about 1 week, it was finally my turn to fight Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Once again, I was really nervous. Young Link told me that while he was saving a world where a moon would fall 3 days, he had to keep on resetting and resetting time so he could finally get a dangerous mask back. Long story short, he was always told to believe in his strengths, which makes a lot of sense. Basically You should believe in the places where you're strong at." Roy pointed to her chest.

"If you always focus where you're weak at, you'll never notice your strengths. That's why I'm so confident in my abilities." Roy said.

"I see where you're getting at, but Roy, you're handsome, strong and funny. You have a lot to believe in. I'm weak in many places. I feel like I don't have anything to believe in. I don-" Roy stopped her mid-sentence with a loving kiss. Kamui's heart began to pound faster as she was pulled into a full embrace by Roy. He kissed her again, only this time more romantically and a lot longer. She didn't fight it, but she kissed back. Once they broke away, Kamui held onto him. Her eyes widened at the gentleness of Roy, surprised at how he was acting.

After a long while, Roy spoke. "Look Kamui, you're strong, maybe stronger than me. If you can hold your own around me, then you've got some of the strongest powers out there. If that makes any sense. All I ask is that you stop focusing on the bad and believe in yourself. Also, you've got me now!" Roy said. Kamui hugged him tighter.

"Yes Roy. I see. Thank you so much." Roy passionately kissed Kamui and she enjoyed every moment with him. Roy caressed her as the kiss became more fierce. As her worries flew away, so did her heart. With every kiss she stole, it felt like she was fluttering in the air. After making out for another five minutes, Kamui suggested that they get back before Mega Man gets anymore ideas. They promised to each other that they won't tell anyone.

Atop the building that Roy and Kamui were under stood Bayonetta, listening and watching every word.

"My, my. What an interesting boy. I wonder what he's capable of. Best to keep him in my sights."

When they got back to camp, Cloud was there waiting for them. Ironically, there was three crates of food next to him. "Yo, Cloud!" Roy called. "Where've you been?" Cloud raised his head. He'd been reading a book. It was about, Fantasy? Teehee. Anyways…

* * *

Roy hacked open the crates. They all had the Smash Bros. logos on them. Some of the said, "PROPERTY OF THE SUPER SMASH BROS. RESERVATION CENTER. IN CASE OF EMERGENCY! ALTHOUGH WE SHOULDN'T HAVE ANY EMERGENCIES BECAUSE MY BRO HAS GOT STUFF UNDER CONTROL! NOTE: THE SMASH MANSION IS NOT THE ORIGINAL ADDRESS! THESE COME FROM A RESERVATION CENTER! LOOK IT UP! THIS IS CRAZY SPEAKING! OVER AND OUT! WAIT, WHY AM I SHOUTING?!". Ryu arrived shortly after they did with a surprised look on his face, not knowing that Cloud was already here.

"Roy, how's that wound you got? I found some stuff while I was gone." Ryu tossed the gauze, alcohol, and cutips over to him.

"Thanks. I almost forgot about that. I don't know what this'll do, but..." He said with a mouth full of food. Mega Man peculiarly looked at Roy. How do you forget about a stab wound, he thought.

"Would anyone care to explain what's going on here?" Mega Man said.

Cloud jumped up and swung his Buster sword at the sky. A green beam flew into the air. The beam dissipated before it hit Tabuu. Tabuu shot a beam back at Cloud. Tabuu sneakily floated in the air.

"Tabuu is here? Not again!" Mega Man said. Tabuu pulled out a chain with a blade on the end of it. ( **The original chain didn't have a blade on it, I don't think.** )

"Stars! Rain down!" Several meteors fell into Earth's atmosphere. Consecutive meteorites rained onto Tabuu; boulders from hell blazing with flames exploding. It looked as if he was lost under the blasts.

"Yeah! You got him! Nice shot man!" Roy jumped up. Through the dust cloud, the golden chain stabbed Roy and flung him up in the air. Tabuu floated in the air while Roy dangled from his chain. Tabuu wobbled the chain a little bit.

"Ahh! You dick! Stop it, that hurts! Put me down or I'll turn YOU into confetti! You think that I'll surrender from this? You're just a coward! Fight me for real! Awe damn!" Roy screamed.

Tabuu swung Roy around and into a building. He shot eye beams at Roy.

"That's it. I'm coming for you. I not scared of feeling pain asshole." Roy slowly pulled the chain through himself, ascending toward Tabuu. He coughed up blood and it dripped from his chin. "I don't know who the hell you are, but it'll make it a lot easier for my new friends to find out what's going on if your dead." Right when Roy was in striking distance, he slowly pulled his sword from it's sheath. Tabuu underestimated him and Roy weakly cut him a little. Just a scratch, really. But Roy's determination was extremely impressive. Tabuu looked at the boy and of course, Roy was flipping him off. The object in Tabuu's chest broke off into several fragments and made a small circle around him. The area (including Roy) lit up and begun to be electrocuted.

"Urgh! AAAAH! You got some nerve, you son of a bitch. Bet chya' don't have a mom do you? AAAAH! Damn you! Gods damn it!" Roy cried out in agony. Tabuu took it on himself to slam Roy into another building.

"You're gone!" Cloud somehow managed to get high up where Tabuu was and struck him hard. (Cloud uses Finishing Touch) He spun several times, bringing his sword around; repeatedly striking Tabuu and for the final hit, swinging harder to finish the attack. It was a direct hit, but it didn't seem to faze him. Tabuu teleported behind Cloud and used Rapid chop; slashing in front of him several times. Luckily he missed.

(Cloud uses Omni Slash, ver. 5) "Hah, tou, soi, hia, hya, tsuya!" Cloud slashed through Tabuu several times and on the last one he sliced Tabuu down the middle and exploded him. (I think that's what happened.)

"No hard feelings, but this is getting out of hand." Cloud landed on his feet. Amazingly, Tabuu seemed to take some damage this time. But, he still had Roy. "HEY! YOU GUYS! CAN YOU HELP *wheeze* ME OUT? PRETTY PLEASE?" Roy shouted. The pain was beginning to become unbearable. Have the chain move in and out of him was very painful, not to mention being slung through buildings.

"Don't worry little one!" Bayonetta shot the chain three times and it started to shatter. Roy slipped off the chain and fell towards them. Kamui sprouted wings from her back and flew to catch him.

"Got you! That was a close one." She slowly lowered Roy to the ground.

Roy coughed up some more blood. "Hey, thanks Kamui...*wheeze*. You're a real pal. Ah...To be honest, I'm hurting. I'm hurting real bad."

"Don't worry Roy. We're gonna get you fixed up. Don't talk or you'll die, heh heh. You're pretty brave, or stupid. Can't figure out which one." Kamui smiled and brushed Roy's hair with her hand. "Don't you dare die on me."

"Roy! Are you gonna be okay? I'm sorry that I didn't help." Lucas came running over. He leaned over Roy and touched his chest lightly.

"Oowie." Roy said.

"Guys! Look out!" Ryu warned. A trophy beam struck Roy and he was immediately pulled from Kamui and to Tabuu.

"Roy! No! Give him back!" Kamui gasped. "Not Roy! Hasn't he been through enough already?!" Lucas shouted.

Tabuu pulled Roy towards him and teleported away, leaving everyone breathless and stuck in their tracks.

"Gods damn it! He's gone!" Kamui fumed.

"Hey. He j-just took Roy! Where did he go?" Lucas said. A Gamyga fell from the sky shortly after.

"The hell?"

"Oh. That's a Gamyga! We need to take out the head to defeat it." Lucas shouted PK thunder and a ball of electricity flew and hit the head.

"Tatsumaki!" Ryu spun kicking through the air straight towards the Gamyga. Mewtwo shot a shadowball at it and Kamui used an attack called Dragon Fang Shot, where she forms into part dragon(?) and shoots out a ball that can paralyze enemies.(?) ( **To be honest, I barely know Corrin or Kamui. I know that they're are from fire emblem Fates. Other than that, I don't really know shit. But I'll try my best!** ) After shooting the ball, the Gamyga received a monstrous bite from Kamui and launched off into the air. Just like all other subspace enemies. If you don't know how they launch off then look it up or something. I'm not your babysitter. anyways...

A piece of paper fell from the sky.

"Hey. Would you look at that, a piece of paper. Very suspicio-"

"Just read it already." Cloud cut in. Ryu held it up and read it out loud.

"Welcome to your worthy domination. You, who think have a chance to stand against me and Uube will be mercilessly vanquished. There have been others who managed to stop me, but not kill me. Uube and I will drive this world and cover it with darkness. The Subspace will once again be re-lived. Fear not, your death's are not mandatory. You have a different choice to be polished on trophy stands as potential warriors that I have crushed. After this world drowns in it's own evil, I will move on to the next. We, the creators of destruction will crush all of you. So I say, Tabuu, that there is no hope for impudent trash as yourselves. The best outcome is for you to be able to escape. Resistance is futile, thus, hell has fallen unto this dimension. For if you are able to defeat me yet again, true peace will come. I have left several 'smashers' amongst my minions or in hidden places for you to discover and rescue so that I may have one last challenge before I bring utter annihilation to this world. I, myself cannot leave the Subspace and from the beginning, you have unintentionally entered the subspace. Shadow bugs, My Subspace army's material's all come from &Watch. I no longer have any need of him; I have enough shadow bugs to last a millennium. That red-haired fellow...What an interesting character. Be sure to rescue him, I would enjoy to make a fool out of him again. Impudent beings, fight, run, give in, hide, beg for mercy, all of these will only delay your destruction. I am not heartless, and I enjoy the chase as much as anyone. Delayed is not denied though, and I will not hesitate to kill all of you. This isn't the only dimension to suffer, so expect to meet different enemies and your past antagonist. Gather your allies and friends, for this is your last stand.

Your red-haired friend can be found in a cave at the summit of the tallest mountain located 10 miles north. Is he not your ally?  
Heed my words, mortals for that I tell truth in every breath.

[o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0] (Indicating the sound of wind.) Tabuu of the Subspace Emissary"

...

"That's all it says." Ryu folded up the paper and put it in his pocket. "Past Rivals huh? There's no way...Akuma would kill Tabuu himself.

"What a psychotic bastard! He put Roy somewhere on a mountain and has spread other smashers along the edges of the land? How could someone, no, someTHING like this exist?" Kamui blurted.

"Creator of destruction, not the first time I've had to deal with a creator. That boy though, a ballsy little one..." Bayonetta trailed off.

"Damn it. Roy..." Cloud clenched his sword. "If that's true about our past rivals..." (Cloud imagines Sephiroth killing his friends.)

"Sadistic asshole. He's pure evil. Has a heart my ass." Mega Man said. "Poor Roy. He must've been in a lot of pain. I will get him for you Roy..."

"Wow, that was really intense. I'm most worried about Roy though. Ten miles huh? I wish Ness was here."

"Don't worry Roy. I save you. I'll believe. I'm also gonna kill that banged up motherfucker." Kamui mumble through gritted teeth.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o...

* * *

"Well, Lucas, Kamui, all set?" Ryu said. He had a small pack over his shoulder.

The smashers decided to split up. Ryu, Kamui, and Lucas would go to find Roy while Cloud, Mewtwo, and Bayonetta would find as many other smashers as they can. Mega Man will go it solo and sneak into the Subspace Fortress to gather as much info as he can. Together, these three teams will save everyone. They will become Smash's last stand.

* * *

 **That's a wrap. Yeah Kamui x Roy is a thing because I feel like it. I don't care what anyone says, I did it anyway. Also Kamui is the first one to drop the F-Bomb. Anyways, that's what you've been waiting for. Now that I'm out of school, I will update this every two weeks from now on! No more dreadful waiting! Be sure to check out my other story 6:00 Bloodfall! Anyways, That's all folks!**

 **I almost forgot, we still gotsa question.**

 **Create a villain that is an all powerful being and strikes fear into the heart's of the young. BUT Their name and costume suck ass. Like their whole concept has to suck ass. For instance, my villain is Chicken shit. He wears a green jumpsuit with a chicken hat, smells like old pizza, has yellow rubber gloves on all the time with black rainboots. His power is he uses chicken eggs to impregnate people and...ok you know what? Nevermind. Screw that shit. I have no idea what the fuck I'm talking about. Forget it.**

 **that is, if anyone is reading.**


End file.
